Talk:Nostalgia Homesick/@comment-43671246-20191017092705/@comment-37861502-20191030074542
I was also thinking of making 5 other storyplots asides with Ruffus Adventures. They all have SPOILERS in case you aren't sure about reading them or having the quicky quicky synopsis. Those other 5 sort of in a way debunk your Theory about the whole thing being in Magistral's head since there is an eventual continuation to Magistral's story after the main series that's supposed to leave an amibiguous feeling to the audience and then serve the audience the next few stories to explain how some stuff or like this and that. Such as Time Majesty: MAL-TREATMENT - where it talks about the origins of how there was a more older version of MAL who existed in a 1000 year ago timeline. Arbitrary Era - With Magistral and Olaf's ancestors being through adventures to return to their home. The Malign Timeline with the most cheapest storyplot where Magistral gets trapped in another dimension with a background character and meets his rivals as heroes and the only actual enemey being a different distorted creepier version of MAL being in the Alternate Timeline. Forever and Ever - A sequel after Ruffus Adventures but with Superlative Magistral where he becomes a Superhero with his friends and fights against Harold Hater and his army of hatred. Future Fate - Pretty much in the perspective of Shelby Meriton who is the genderless child of Misadventure and Newventure (Magistral and Nostalgia) in the future, along with Memo Era, Emerald Era, and Whyatt Era. And where Magistral ends up taking a darker path as the Fallen Hero for once when he gets around his 40s to 60s when he eventually calls himself Maestro after grieving over the death of Nostalgia and then tries to get her spirits put into a Computer but fails which causes him to try to turn Lovely Land: Fleeceville into a Whiteback Ground Canvas for him to draw to be able to create the happy memories pretty much being like Mystery Burns. And it is up to Memo and Emerald to stop Maestro from him trying to take over the world. Future Fate sounds like the more realistic and interesting adaptation for Magistral's outcome when he grows up since he is childish and never learns so he becomes out of control to the point of turning against those who have cheered him through out TM!FF. Also, not all characters are good as much as they are bad and there is a grey part to them whch I am trying to make for Magistral at that very end so yeah. I have thought of other series like Time Majesty: Abro and Cadabra: Dogmatic Catastrophy - A clumsy adventures know it all Canine Doggo named Abro Cadabra and a semi-robotic intellectual Feline Catta named Lunes Domingo who goes by "Cadabra Arbadac", Quill and Quiver - Where there is an insecure White Rabbit named Quill Quinn who meets a Cat-Fox mix girll named Quiver Quest who loves the sense of thrill and scaring others, especially Quill, and her birthday is on/around Halloween, Pancake and Waffle - Two best friends who eventually become Lesbian couples which may just not be worked on entirely, Time for Evil - where everything is in the closest perspective of Time Zone's backstory unwrapping how he and other characters became evil in the TMRA Timeline, and countless more. And maybe Thou'tubus where it takes place in Reality World with Magistral and he has a rival named Troy Yort who is just the creator of Thou'tubus who chooses to demonetize his channel that he worked hard on making videos on. LOL xd I had thought of having Abro and Cadabra, Quill and Quiver, Pancake and Waffle given to somebody who could work on the characters and develop them if they were really popular and/or just wanted to try and develop a series for somebody and then keep the whole majority of it. So long as the three series could have some connected parallels to show that they are in the same Time-Line together and if there could be a made up Town Name that sounds so similar and familar in any way to Lovely Land: Fleeceville. But at the same time, I have given one if not some of my characters away and I had felt emotionally attached to some of the characters at some point so I would feel the same for those characters I had developed that I will have onto the Heroes Wiki Fanon and Villains Wiki Fanon momentarily.